Miyako Kurokaishi
Miyako has always been known for being a very hard worker. When she's told to do something the first time, she does it. She loves taking pictures, mostly of flowers, her favorite flower being sunflowers. She loves editing them, changing their colors from yellow to either blue, green, red, purple, adding all kinds of affects to make them sparkle and shiny. This earned her the nickname 'Sunflower Girl' by her peers. Miyako's also a mild otaku fan, having a small collection of manga and anime and occasionally cosplaying with some of her friends who are bigger otaku fanatics than she are. And when it comes to video games, she particularly likes the violent ones that let you fight versus. An example of some games would be 'Street Fighter', 'Mortal Combat', 'Soul Caliber', 'Tekken', and 'DOA'. Another thing is that she's known a couple of domestic skills such as cooking, being able to make meals that doing turn ones stomachs upside down, and is a semi-neat freak as she is constantly cleaning up messes she makes or others make. Miyako doesn't really like everyone knowing about the fact that she works at a cafe as a cosplay cat maid, preferring to tell everyone that she works at a high end cafe for she feels deeply embarrassed about the idea of people seeing her in provocative outfits. She worries that someone from her class will eventually find out about her job and print a story about it in the school newspaper. Yes, Miyako has an acute case of paranoia when it comes to her personal secrets. Although she makes quite encouraging speeches to her friends whenever they feel down in the dumps or not feeling confident enough in their ability to express something about themselves, she doesn't take her own advice to heart. She'd rather keep her personal life to herself and would only talk about it to her two close friends Erin and Nira. She also worries about the fact that she more than likely won't be attending Tsukuba for her senior year because of her father's company financial issues. Appearance Miyako is 5'6'' with short black hair that goes down to the back of her neck while in the front on each side is long that goes ever bit about down to her shoulders. She has heterochromia (her left eye is brown and her right eye is blue). She is always seen wearing her school uniform which consists of the colors brown and white. She wears casual clothes like dresses, skirts, shorts, pants with long, short or no sleeved shirts with the following footwear of sandals, boots, or tennis shoes. Because she is also a mild otaku fan, she occasionally does cosplay with the others that share a similar interest, but her outfits are not as provocative as her work outfit as a cosplay maid at a local cafe. History Miyako Kurokaishi was born and raised in Tokyo and is now a student at Todai University and will also be a member of the Video Gaming Club. She still has her job working at Everyone's Dream Cafe, which she's not longer ashamed of anyone knowing that she works there but she used to be because it is company policy for the females to wear ridiculous provocative skimpy outfits. A job is a job and it keeps her well paid even when her hours get cut short during school sessions or slow during certain times of the year. Her father, Nagi Kurokaishi is the CEO of a billion dollar gaming company known as 'Trugamer Incorporated' and her mother Sakuya Kurokaishi works alongside him as the Vice President. This company specializes in not only being the first to sponsor new games that are placed on the market but they develop their own as well. With this being said, this makes them quite a loaded family and their daughter gets games for free, but preferring the fighting games over the nice and cutesy ones she claims that 'suck'. However, the company has been on the verge of going bankrupt since two years ago because they haven't been able to make their quota along with someone secretly squandering money from the company. The person doing it has yet to have been caught. They managed this long for two years but this year, they have no choice but to merge with another company that can help bring them out of the hole they're in. Because of this, Miyako used to worry that she wouldn't be able to stay a student at Tsukuba Academy at the time, as her parents were the ones paying for her tuition and room and board to live on the campus. This had prompted her to get a part-time job to be able to pay her own way through school. Thus, she'd acquired a job at the Everyone's Dream Cafe that hires teenage girls and young women to wear different skimpy outfits every day of the week they come into work and they serve nothing but dirty perverted men. While she still hates the job, she isn't ashamed anymore of anyone knowing that she works at such a place. She eventually told her parents about it and they were surprisingly understanding of their daughter's worry behind her finding a job and supported it, despite the fact that they didn't like the type of job she had. Nobody at Tsukuba knew that Miyako was rich and most just assumed she was when she would come out of nowhere shouting from the rooftops that she had a new fighting game and wanted someone to take on. That and she buys manga and anime with half of her check from work and the rest she saves for a rainy day. Miyako also has a passionate fondness for flowers. She loves flowers, specifically sunflowers, which she tends to take pictures of and upload them into her Photoshop program to edit them, changing them to all sorts of pretty and wild colors. Due to her obsession with sunflowers, she had ended up being dubbed the 'Sunflower Girl' by a lot of people at Tsukuba. She never minded this nickname, feeling that it is cute. During her time at Tsukuba, she was close friends with Erin Emiya and Nira Kouki, both of them being very quiet young ladies, though Miyako continues to keep in touch with Nira. Both girls had their fair share of flaws and dislikes about themselves, especially Nira who had an obsession with former student Euphoria Munakata, which Miyako tries her best to give her good advice so she doesn't hate nor think less of herself as a person because she couldn't have that one person she truly loved. As for Erin, she had the ability to manipulate glass which she thought was cool and promised that she wouldn't tell anybody about it, if it was meant to be a secret. In short, Miyako basically helped them come to terms with their fears but she tends to don't take her own advice, being sort of a hypocrite that constantly contradicts herself in a lot of the things she says. But that doesn't mean she doesn't take things seriously when she needs to. She was always seen doing various tasks within the clubs she formerly partook in such as Flower Arrangement Club, Art Club and being the Secretary of the Student Council. She's also shown to have domestic skills such as being skilled in knowing how to cook, preparing meals that her friends could enjoy and being a semi-neat freak. Miyako can't stand letting a mess just sit there and not clean it up. Part of the reason why she and Nira got along so well as both girls didn't like messes. She loves going out to have fun so long as it's the good kind and not the bad kind where she would end up getting into trouble along with everyone else. She's not into doing anything illegal as she is a good girl and the last thing she wants is to be scolded by her parents. Speaking of her parents, her relationship with them is fairly good but believes they care more about their work than they do their own child. Miyako is an only child, having no other siblings, thus she tends to try and make friends with anyone who looks like they need a friend, whether they're younger than her, the same age as her or older than her. This considering she used to act like a surrogate mother to the lower level students at Tsukuba and a lot of them looked up to her because she was kind to them. It was obvious that she was aware of the fact that there were students at Tsukuba that had unique abilities or something special about them but this only intrigues her, rather than her fearing them. She was, however, curious as to why the school attracted many people to it but it was a question that she tossed out of her mind and continued pushing forward. Plot She has graduated from Tsukuba Academy with high marks and is going to pursue a career in designing video games so she will be attending Todai University to obtain a degree to do so. She figures a good place to start her learning experience is with the company her parents work at and help them to keep the company from going bankrupt. She has made it her top priority to find the person who has been stealing from the company and put an end to it since her parents are unable to find the culprit. At the same time, she will try and make a list of companies in town and outside of town that they can merge with so they can pick back up and not close shop. She is temporarily staying at the Mansions at Azabu Towers hotel until she finds a suitable place of her own to live that’s affordable. Relationships '''Coming Soon!' Powers & Abilities Raging Flames : Miyako has the innate ability to where flames erupt behind when angry at random, anytime someone does something or says something insulting and downright awful about flowers. Though this could be considered to be more of comedic relief as the flames do nothing to harm anyone but they do show angry she is. Sometimes people can see the flames and sometimes they can't. Just don't make her mad by saying mean things about flowers. Trivia *It could be hinted that Miyako possibly knew that Nira was frequently masturbating in secret to her crush Euphoria Munakata. Also See *Nira Kouki *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students